


Exology - EXO Fanfiction Recomendations

by kisskissfallanddie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Breathplay, CEO!Chanyeol, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Merman!Kai, Mythology - Freeform, Recommendations, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Uni AU, kid!Tao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisskissfallanddie/pseuds/kisskissfallanddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be very difficult to sift through all the works here on the Exo tag so taking inspiration from Huaner, here is a collection of some of the most well written, beautifully crafted and heartwrenchingly human Exo fics here on AO3. </p><p>I believe the works featured are truly stand alone pieces and can be enjoyed and appreciated even if you're not a fan of the pairing. </p><p>Some are fandom classics and others are hidden gems but regardless, sit down, buckle up and bring a box of tissues because there's an emotional ride ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phoenix by Unniebee

**Work Title:** Phoenix

 **Author:** unniebee 

 **Word Count:** 231.3k

 **Rating:** Explicit

**Archive Warnings: Graphic depictions of violence, Underage**

**Relationships:** Chanyeol/Yifan | Kris, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo/Yifan | Kris, Tao/Sehun, Jongdae/Yixing, Junmyeon/Minseok

 **Tags:** Science fiction, pseudoscience, action, angst with a happy ending, polyamory

 **Summary:** The mercenary crew of the Phoenix takes on the dangerous job of kidnapping three genetic experiments and bringing them across the galaxy, unaware that the scientist who created is chasing them to get his children back.

[Read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4237539/chapters/9586329)

**My Review:** _Phoenix_ is a piece I just keep coming back too. I consider it to be something of a fandom classic, so if you haven't already read it, why not start right now!

 _Phoenix_ is plot driven rather than a progression of a relationship and its every sci fi nerd's dream. It doesn't read like a cliched sci fi, the au is very unique and well developed. Plot wise, there are lots of twists and turns which leave you hungering for the next instalment. You will not be able to put your phone down and this is a Fic that will stay with you. I certainly recommend this to anyone who enjoys a high octane, science fiction mystery with plenty of action but also several romantic subplots that don't feel forced or out of place.  


	2. Demon Tamer by Daestruct

**Work Title:** Demon Tamer

 **Author:** Daestruct 

 **Word Count:** 122.4k

 **Rating:** Explicit

**Archive Warnings: Graphic depictions of violence**

**Relationships:** Baekhyun/Sehun

 **Tags:** Alternate Universe - Demons, Supernatural elements, Soul bond, Action/adventure

 **Summary:**  "Oh, Baekhyun." Long fingers trail over the markings on Baekhyun's back, and the streets are filled with a dance of hellfire. "Has no one ever told you that Hell would love you?" The moon begins to bleed. **[Please note the warnings for violence and side character death.]**

[Read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4451111/chapters/10112357)

**My Review:** Demon Au's are attempted often but with varying degrees of success, _Demon Tamer_ is definitely one of the best that I've read. Like _Phoenix_ the au is very original, well developed and cleary thought out. _Daestruct_ tackles the theme of personal identity in a very realistic, human way which makes it easy to identify with Baekhyun and his need to find where he belongs. 

The relationship between Sehun and Baekhyun is written with an air of mystery yet simplicity. It plays on the base needs of a human but with a higher level of complexity and otherworldliness that makes it so undeniably non human in its nature. It's so beautifully written and my mind often wanders to sections of passages that struck a certain chord with me when I was reading. 

I definitely reccommend this work, it's plot beautifully tackles the themes of love, revenge, friendship and self discovery with bags of personality, action, mystery and intrigue.  


	3. Bitter Pill by Huaner

**Work Title:** Bitter Pill

 **Author:** Huaner

 **Word Count:**  31.8k - _Ongoing_  

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Archive Warnings:** **Rape/Non-Con**

 **Relationships:** Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Baekhyun/Taeyeon

 **Tags:** Office AU, CEO!Chanyeol, Drama, Possesive behaviour, Rough sex, Breathplay, **Dubious consent**

 **Summary:** Byun Baekhyun would do anything for his fiance, even if it meant sleeping with his boss, Park Chanyeol.

[Read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5478755/chapters/12659948)

**My Review:**

I absolutely adore this work. At first I was reluctant to read this as I thought it could fall into the "have really kinky sex with me or I'll make you homeless" kind of trope. _Bitter Pill_ manages to completely avoid that and instead offers a deep tangled web of conflicting feelings and ugly emotions. I've found myself torn between which pairing I prefer, these fics can often be very biased towards the main pairing (in this case baek yeol) so it's easy to root for them and forget the other partner. The Baekyeon is so wonderfully written that at times you almost wish they would work out. I think that _Huaner_ cleverly shows two different sides to love, baekyeons I feel is very sweet and gentle, like a spring breeze. This constrasts beautifully to the deep, rich and very raw emotions that envelop Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's relationship. 

Read this and you yourself will fall into the lies, deception, confusion and lust alongside Baekhyun and the other characters.


	4. Secret Stars and Summer Wishes by Nachtegael

**Work Title:** Secret Stars and Summer Wishes

 **Author:** Nachtegael 

 **Word Count:** 36.9k

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

**Archive Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply**

**Relationships:** Junmyeon/Sehun

 **Tags:** Kid!Tao, Kid!Kris, Romance, Kindergarten, Uni Au

 **Summary:**  Sehun has been looking forward to spending time with his nephew Tao, but his summer break plans did not include volunteering alongside the (cute) kindergarten teacher, Joonmyun.

[Read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3751330/chapters/8324989)

**My Review:** This Fic in my opinion is crazily underrated.It's so soft and gentle and fills me with nostalgic feelings of sweltering summers and the carefree feeling summer has. Secret Stars and Summer Wishes honestly elicits from the the same kind of emotions I get when I'm watching a Studio Ghibli film, and it really reminds me of the anime Barakamon(which I also really recommend watching). _Nachtegael_ focuses more on Sehuns feeling towards the work in the nursery rather than his crush on Junmyeon dominating the narrative, which is really refreshing to read. 

If you want a light, whimsical romance then _Secret Stars and Summer Wishes_ is for you. 


End file.
